To Be Proud
by animeloveramy
Summary: England pays a visit to English Gymnast team member Sam Oldham and teaches him the pride of Bronze.


**Title: To Be Proud**

**Rating: K**

**Beta: None, so apologies for mistakes. My beta's away.**

**Warnings: none really, strangely enough. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or, you know, Sam Oldham. Or anything Olympic. **

**Summary: England pays a visit to English Gymnast team member Sam Oldham and teaches him the pride of Bronze. **

_**Author's note: I just wanted to say a big well done to team GB for this brilliant achievement. You boys did really well, and if any of you read this then I hope you like it and that I did a good job at representing you. If you don't like it…I'm eternally sorry. Feel free to cyber slap me or something. **_

**oxo…oxo**

Sam sat in the changing rooms of the Olympic stadium, holding his head in his hands. He blamed himself for the fact that they had only got the bronze medal. If he hadn't fallen off, the teams score would have been higher and they would have gotten the silver medal instead.

He let of a huff of air before leaning back against the cold stone walls. The rest of the team had left some time ago, off to meet their families and bask in the glory of their success.

In the midst of rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, a voice from the entrance caused him to jump.

"What's the matter young one? Why are you not celebrating with your team mates?"

Sam looked around, blinking slightly at the man who stood before him. He was blonde, with short, scruffy hair, bright green eyes and large eyebrows. He wore a light grey; expensive looking suit and his hands were stuffed in his trouser pockets. The expression on his face was kindly and worried. It made Sam feel relaxed.

"I screwed up the high bar," he explained sullenly. "If I hadn't we might not have been knocked back down from silver. Hell, we might have even got gold!"

The man chuckled softy at those words. "I don't think anything would have caught up with china. His team did very well. But you should not blame yourself for loosing silver; it wasn't your fault at all."

"But-"

The man held up a hand, silencing him. "No. you did your very best. No one can be expected to win everything; no one can be expected not to fall sometimes. The most important thing is that you did your best."

Sam looked at him with a sense of elation, a small smile coming to his face. For some reason, praise from this man made him feel happier than he had been in a long time. He couldn't help but believe his words.

"Thank you," he replied softly, causing the man to smile as he walked over. A gentle hand came onto his shoulder and squeezed it firmly. Their eyes met and Sam gasped slightly. The man's eyes were old. They spoke of hurt and trials, of seeing things that no one could go through and still be sane. Yet he obviously was sane, very sane.

_Who is he?_ The young Gymnast thought, expression curious as he searched the older man's face. The smile on the blonde grew wider.

"You know who I am," he replied. Sam drew back. Had he said that out loud? He hadn't thought so…

"I do?"

"Yes," the man drew back. "I'm sometimes known as Arthur Kirkland, but you may know me by a better name."

Arthur patted Sam on the shoulder one more time before pulling back, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Sam called. Arthur paused before turning his head back curiously. The Gymnast paused for a moment before a grin came to his face. "I'm proud to have won a bronze medal for Great Britain."

He didn't know what urged him to say it, but he was glad when the man's face split into a large smile and he nodded. Sam continued to grin even as he watched the blonde walk out of the changing room doors.

Arthur walked straight passed the blonde that stood leaning against the wall as he walked out. Said blonde pushed away from the wall, falling in steap with Arthur as they walked down the corridor.

"That was a nice thing to do, Angleterre," he said, eyeing his companion through the side of his baby blue eyes. Arthur scoffed slightly.

"Shut up, Frog."

"Love you too, mon ami."

**oxo…oxo**

**Fail ending is fail.**

**Dear readers,**

**Okay, I just want to make it clear that I, in no way, blame Sam Oldham for the whole bronze thing. I was just thinking about what happened and thought that, since he _did_ fall then maybe he would be beating himself up about it. I then, thanks to my Hetalia crazed mind, thought of what would have happened if England then comforted him about it. So, that's what came about. **

**I can't say as much about not blaming the Japanese team. Because I do. But we won't go into that, hu? XD**

**Animeloveramy **


End file.
